Amor Fraternal - Gender bender
by Lorena Matsuoka
Summary: Por que Gou-kun siempre cuidaba a su hermana mayor Rin, ¿Quieres saber por lo menos una aventura entre ellos? leer si vos gusta /Gender bender/ El elenco (haru,makoto etc.) Son mujeres al igual que rin y Gou hombre XD/ NO INCESTO!


_N/A: Este es un Gender bender, el primero en español (¿?) claro de estos hermanos…Solo declaro que NO es incesto, es decir Hermano x Hermano/a . Si solo querías ver besucones entre ellos dos…te pido que te vallas de aquí….Si solo lo ves por el gender bender o que se yo…esta bien…bienvenid ..._

_No creo que tenga comentarios así que, lo hice por diversión… _

_**Disclaimer: todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores, yo solo hice este fanfic por diversión. **_

_**Leer no da cáncer a los ojos~ **_

…

Por qué Gou-kun siempre será protector y eso nos da entender por su hermana mayor, Rin Matsuoka quien a cada rato lo veía con uno que otro "amigo" de su escuela.

Admitía que su hermana era hermosa, puesto que la chica era blanca, ojos rojos, cabello corto igual que sus ojos. Tenía buenas curvas aunque no lo admitiera, sentía celos de ella.

¿Por qué celos? bueno la respuesta era a que ella era su hermana, y si fuera una amiga más saldría con ella. Púes el, no era nada feo ya que igual como su hermana tenia ojos y cabello rojizo pero él era más alto que su hermana mayor, piel blanca y cuerpo formado.

Le preocupaba su hermana, ya que ella no era de chicas que se sabía protegerse...bueno lo era, pero hablamos de una joven de 17 que se ve de 15 o 14 y que encima de todo esto enseña su cuerpo en la natación.

Sentía miedo de que algún día su hermana callera rendida con lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos por un idiota que sin querer le dijo algo o le haya hecho algo...

Todos los pensamientos negativos estaban en su cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en su hermana mayor, no lo iba dejar de hacer, por su falta de mirar a todos lados con interés, sus amigas se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba al chico.

-¿Qué te pasa Gou-kun?.- Dijo la de cabello castaño con ojos color jade y piel bronceada, llamada Makoto.

-¿Eh? nada, ¿de que hablaban?.-Dijo el chico viendo a la vista a sus cuatro amigas.

-De ti.- Comento la de cabello negro, ojos azules cielo y piel morena, llamada Haru..- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada...solo estoy preocupado...-Comento sin rodeos puesto que sus amigas no lo iban a dejar en paz.-

-¿De tu hermana de nuevo? .- Dijo con interés la chica peli-azul, ojos violas y piel blanca llamada Rei.-

-Sí, de nuevo de ella...-Suspiro de forma triste, mirando a otro lado por su sonrojo en su cara.-

-Vamos, no te sientas mal por ella, recuerda que se sabe protegerse! además te ha dicho más de mil veces que no quiere nada con nadie .- Comento apoyando a su amigo la chica Rubia, ojos rosas con piel blanca.-

-Sí, lo sé pero ¿qué tal si un idiota intenta abusar de ella?.- Pregunto con enojo y tristeza al saber que esos pensamientos de nuevo llegarían.-

-Recuerda que no está sola, esta Mikoshiba y Nitori, sus dos fieles amigas...además de nosotras.- Nueva mente comento la Rubia dando una sonrisa.- Anímate, que con esa cara y esos pensamientos no llegaras a nada bueno.

-Tiene razón Nagisa-chan, deberías de calmarte un poco, ¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotras a una fiesta este viernes?.- Dijo la castaña mirando al rojizo.-

-B-bueno...¿quién va ir, además de ustedes?.- El joven no quería aceptar, puesto que sería vergonzoso salir con 4 hermosas chicas y el...un chico que piensa en su hermana.

-Vendrá Rin...-Dijo la Peli-negra comiendo su típico desayuno...caballa.-

-¡Esta bien, Iré!- Volvió a sonreír el chico mirándolas con una gran sonrisa, sí su hermana iría ¿por qué no él? además le preguntaría si tiene a alguien en mente, aunque le negara, y tal vez pueda ver con quien conocerá.-

-Está bien, el Viernes te esperamos a las 7 de la noche, en la estación.-Dijo la Rubia, quien de decir esto tocaron el timbre del receso para dar fin a su plática e irse a sus respectivas clases.

….

Después de esa platica, nadie dijo nada hasta el viernes, quien ya ese día se iría junto con su hermana Rin.

-¡Rin, apúrate! ¡Llegaremos tarde!.- Comento el joven que estaba vestido con una camisa negra, suéter rojo con una estrella en la espalda. Jeans azules y zapatos que combina con su camisa, sin duda se veía lindo.

-¡Ya voy para haya Gou, solo espera un minuto!.- Grito desde su cuarto la chica.

-Eso digo en 50 minutos...eso dijo...-Pensó Gou, abriendo la puerta de su casa esperándola, cuando pasaron 5 minutos hay estaba su hermana en las escaleras, hermosa.

Vestía con un short corto color azul marino, que enseñaba su blanca piel, camisa sin mangas de color blanco, y un suéter color negro con un tiburón hacia la espalda y un sombrero en su cabello.-

-wow...valieron esos 50 minutos...-Dijo Gou sorprendido por como vestía su hermana.

-¿Enserio?.- Dijo emocionada la mayor.

-En realidad no, te falto maquillarte y bañarte, pero bueno eres mi hermana la mugrosa.- Dijo burlón para salir a la calle y gritar.- Apresúrate mugrosa! .-grito, sabía que no estaba mugrosa su hermana, pero una de las cosas que amaba era molestarla.

-¡Cállate! .-Corrió hacia la puerta, la cerro y fue nueva mente corriendo a su hermano para que de un salto estará en la espalda de este riendo.- eres un idiota, ¿nos vamos?-

-C-Claro...-Se sonrojo el menor, quién con sus dos brazos la agarro para que no se cayera para que llegara hacia la estación

Cuando llegaron vieron a las chicas. Haru venía con unos pantalones rosas, camisa con un dibujo de un delfín y su suéter blanco con azul y amarillo, Makoto traía una falda un poco larga, camisa blanca y un suéter verde con negro, Nagisa traía una mini-falda de color azul, camisa blanca con un dibujo de un pingüino y un suéter rosa con blanco y por ultimo Rei, quien estaba vestida con una falda Rojo, camisa igual blanca con una mariposa por atrás y adelante y un suéter azul marino.

EL chico por poco y le sale sangre de su nariz, al ver al as chicas real mente hermosas.

-Se ven bien chicas.- Dijo sonriendo el joven.

-Igual te vez bien Gou-kun.-Nagisa exclamo viendo al Menor.-

-Bu-Bueno vamos.-Se sonrojo y dejo a su hermana en el piso para poder acceder a la estación. El camino era más rápido viendo que no había mucha gente, cuando llegaron vieron el lugar y era grande y colorido.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta! .- Grito con entusiasmo Nagisa quien se adentró junto a Reseguido por Los demás

Cuando entraron era más grande de lo que se veía, muchas personas bailando y hablando, la música no dejaba escuchar bien sus propias voces, por lo que gritaban.

-Bien, este es el punto donde nos veremos, a las 10 de la noche nos vamos.-Dijo Makoto para luego irse con Haru a bailar al igual que Rin, Nagisa y Rei.

El joven solo se sentó esperando y viendo a su hermana, la mayor bailaba asquerosa mente bien, se veía como la misma diosa del baile, viendo a su hermana vio a un chico rubio con ojos amarillos llamándola y pidiendo bailar con ella. Sintió celos de ir y decir que eran novios pero no podía meterse en la vida de ella.

Pasaron la hora y bailaba con ese chico, perdió de vista a las demás para a adentrarse en su hermana, nada más ella. Vio que el chico extraño le agarro la mano y se la llevo a algún lugar de la fiesta, esto por supuesto Gou quería ver, saber que harían aunque fuera privado o no.

Camino hacia ellos, siguiéndolos silenciosamente llegando así un poco legos de la fiesta, vio que el chico la acorralo y la beso en su cuello tocando su parte íntima con la mano derecha, mientras con la otra agarraba las manos de su querida hermana.

-¡Déjame en paz, Maldito pervertido!.- intento zafarse la mayor, pero no podía a tales fuerzas.-

-Eres tan hermosa cariño, ¿que no querías salir a refrescarte?.- Dijo con pasión y seducción siguiendo besando el cuello de la chica.-

-Por favor, déjame en paz...-Salieron lágrimas de sus ojos hermosos, esto no lo tolero Gou, salió de su escondite e hizo que los dos lo miraran, su hermana con vergüenza y el chico con odio y rencor

-¿Qué quieres idiota? ¿Que no vez que estamos ocupados? .-Dijo el chico apretando más duro las manos de la mayor, dando más lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Déjala en paz, es mi hermana.- Comento con un gran odio y enojo hacia el chico quien se veía amable y lindo pero en estos momentos no lo era.

-Y si no lo hago que harás?.-Dijo, dejando las manos de la chica para ir directo a Gou

-Esto.- Camino hacia el y con un solo golpe le pego el cara, dando que este chico casi callera de golpe al piso.-oh y esto.- Con una patada le dio un fuerte golpe a su parte intima, haciendo que el rubio se acorrucaba con sumo dolor en esa parte. No vuelvas a meterte con mi hermana-

LA chica se impresiono, no sabía que su hermano era fuerte, pero se acordó que él iba a box y que sus puños eran suma mente fuertes. La mayor fue y corrió en brazos de su hermano llorando por lo ocurrido

-Tranquila hermana, todo estará bien.- EL chico acaricio el cabello de su hermana, correspondiendo ese abrazo, dio dos o tres besos en la nuca de la mayor.-

-Lo siento...yo...yo no sabía...que...el...el...-Derramo más lagrimas para luego forzar nueva mente el abrazo.

- Ya lo sé, solo ten cuidado la próxima vez.-Le dio una sonrisa, dejando el abrazo.-

-Está bien.-Quito esas lagrimas echa misma con su suéter para sonreír y decir.- Lo prometo.-

Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron para luego irse a casa y dar el mensaje a Makoto que no los esperaba, que ya se iba.

Después de lo ocurrido, todo volvió a la normalidad o casi todo. Su hermano seguía siendo el protector de siempre, siempre cuidándola y amándola con el cariño de su hermandad con ella.-

Estaba estudiando el joven, para escuchar un golpe en su puerta.

-Adelanté.- Dijo para seguir estudiando.

-Hola, hermano.-Dijo la chica cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- Dejo sus libros para ver a su hermana.

-No pasa nada grave, sólo quiero decirte algo.- Se sonrojo la chica, mirando a otro lado escondiendo algo atrás de echa.-

-¿Qué quieres decirme?.- La miro.-

-Quiero decirte gracias por todo esto, por todo lo que has hecho por mi, por cuidarme de todos aquellos que querían otra cosa de mi...gracias hermano.- Dio una sonrisa y entrego un osito con una caja cuadrada de chocolates.- yo misma las hice...con ayuda de las demás y de nuestra mamá.- Comento con alegría para luego ir a su hermano y darle un beso en la mejilla con nerviosismo, .- te quiero hermano...

El joven se sorprendió por los objetos y el beso, agarro la muñeca de su hermana y le dio un suave beso en su frente diciendo en un susurro "siempre cuidare a mi princesa" que fue correspondido con una risita tímida de su hermana...

Tal vez él sea así por el amor que tiene a su hermana, por el amor de cuidar, respetar y proteges a la chica quien lo cuido desde que era pequeño

…

-Y fin .- Sonrió La chica, supuesta mente llamada Gou

Todos la vieron ante ella, rin, quien era el mayor, estaba sonrojado por la pequeña historia que dio a conocer su hermana que le dejaron de tarea.

-¡! Fue increíble Gou-Chan!¡ .- Dijo Nagisa mirándola con suma felicidad y entusiasmo ante ella.

-Ya te eh dicho que no me llames Gou, llámame Kou! .- Dio un puchero la menor

-Da igual.- Ignoro el comentario el rubio.-

-Esa historia si tiene razón.- Dijo Haru, viendo todas miradas hacia el.-

-¿pero qué dices idiota? ¿Por qué tiene razón? .- Comento por fin Rin mirando con sumo enojo ante el.-

- Porque siempre lloras…- Exclamo el peli-negro siguiendo comiendo su caballa.-

-¡! Claro que yo no lloro ¡! .- Empezó a gritar el tiburón, para dar el inicio de la pelea entre él y haru.

La chica quien vio esto, solo se quedó callada, con una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción.

"_**Me hubiera gustado ser como en la historia, así podría recompensarte por lo que hacer por mi…"**_

¿END?

_**…**_

N/A: Solo dijo que si llegas aquí,gracias por leer.

Si tienes una petición, lo hago con mucho gusto, solo que no acepto incesto entre ellos dos,ni makoto x gou etc. Solo dejo que Gou haga pareja Con momo o Mikoshiba

Quiero hacer un Haru x Fem! Rin, pero no sé si pueda…o quieran ustedes…o al revés….


End file.
